


A Spring Morning

by StrangerDuckins



Series: Lost in A Fog [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDuckins/pseuds/StrangerDuckins
Summary: “Jed can I talk to you for a moment?” Pax was quiet and sullen, as he looked to the reporter and his boyfriend.“I- sure, what do you need?”“You know I love you right.”“Of course and I love you too,” Jed spoke in a soft tone, pulling the shorter male into his arms. “What brought this on?”“You don’t love me,” Pax said as he pulled himself from him.“What do you mean of course I do!”“Jed, I know who you are and probably why you asked me out.” Pax pulled out a picture from his pocket, it was a face down polaroid.“I know you’re Ghostface.”
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Character(s)
Series: Lost in A Fog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Author Note

I'm not great at writing fanfics so bare with me. Its not betad, the only help I do have is from someone who has never written an fanfic or has played the game. So I cool with criticism and this is more so of a note page rather than anything else.


	2. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know jack about medical examiners so I'm going to gloss over the work part of this fic for the most part.
> 
> I suck at diolague, I'm always down for friendly criticism and potential Ideas. 
> 
> I'll try and post some stuff from the killers perceptive. 
> 
> If you want to know what I picture Pax looking like I made him on Sims so you can check out this link   
> -> https://strangespore.tumblr.com/post/645851568066985984/i-want-to-write-dead-by-daylight-fanfic-but-why-do

It normally would have been a typical day, but it wasn’t. Pax had just moved to a new town and just started a new job. Of course, it was all planned out beforehand, but that was just for the move. He hadn’t unpacked; he didn’t buy groceries, and on top of all that he didn’t set an alarm for the morning of his new job.

Here he was rushing to get dressed at 8:46 am for his job that was supposed to start off at 9am for the rundown of what was expected of him and a tour of the place, for his job. Pax was taking up a position at the morgue for the Roseville Police. The only thing he knew going in was that it was the home to the Ghostface killings. 

Pax was rushing out the door, barely remembering to lock the front door. "I'll need to change the locks." He thought absent-mindedly as he jogged to his car and put the keys in the ignition. 

The drive to the police station was a decent trek, between the new town and the just plain poor directional skills. Pax was more late than he ever was, and Pax was stressing out. taking a calming breath as he walked from parked his car that was a ways away from the station entrance. 

“Calm down, it shouldn’t be a big deal. It's my first day they can't be that upset.” He muttered to himself as he opened the front door.

Sitting at the front desk was a female officer. Hair slicked back in a bun, she looked middle-aged and had a serious resting bitch face. Looking down at her name tag it read Bailey Hum.

"Excuse me, Officer Hum, I'm supposed to be at the morgue, do you know where it is?"

"Oh, so you're the new assistant? Aren't you late?" Her voice was rough and deadpan making her sound snide.

"Yes and well yes, I just moved here and I don't know where I was going."

Officer Hum just pointed down the hall in a general direction, clearly done with the conversation and not overly interested in helping. Giving her a once over as he passed the desk wondering in the direction she pointed. 

After asking another officer for directions to the morgue by the cop, who walked Pax there. They talked for a bit about the job before the pair came to the entrance of Pax's new work place. The entrance to said morgue was near the detective’s office, an open entrance led with a set of stairs to a glass door with morgue written above the door. 

"Well, this is me. Thank you for walking me." Pax spoke with a smile gracing his lips.

"You're welcome, I know how confusing a new workplace can be. See ya later." The unnamed cop said as he left to do whatever it was he did, leaving Pax standing before the door.

Pax wouldn't lie, now that he was here staring at the door to his job. He wasn't as nervous, the jitters that wrecked him his morning went missing and he was feeling confident.

Pushing open the door with a smile still on his face, it fell when he got closer and saw a body on the autopsy table. To him a Jane Doe, and standing over her, liver in hand, was the reason that he was here, why he even got hired to begin with. 

"Hello Dr. Cross, I'm Pax. The new hire."

"Oh, well, you're here, why don't you take a seat and we chat whilst I'm busy." 

Between Jane on the table, the busy work and answering questions from Dr. Cross, Pax nearly sighed in relief, happy for his lunch. He hadn't eaten this morning, he could feel his stomach growl like it was eating itself. His new boss was kind enough to point out a little café that served lunch and was close to the station.

The walk to the café was peaceful, well as much as one could be through the sting of wind that sprouted up in the few hours he was inside. It was a fight and a half to pull open the café door, but once he was inside a pleasant warmth and the smell of coffee greeted him. 

The café was called The Bee & Honey, the whole décor and theme of the café was a cozy cottage with delicate yellow tones. It wasn't overly busy, but there was a little of a lunch rush; the tables were filled or occupied. Most of the patrons were near the counter waiting for their orders or in line. 

Since the line didn't seem world ending, Pax just plopped himself in line behind a man. Said man was fairly tall, with a nice back and kept brown hair, a satchel slung over his shoulder, with a white shirt and jeans. Pax couldn't really see his shoes, but they looked like sneakers. 

If Pax had to guess, the man was around 5'10 or 5'11, so there was a height difference. Pax couldn't help but ogle the poor man's backside. Of course he knew it was rude, but it was a really nice back.

His eyes didn't linger though, only a second or two before he looked over the menu for their lunch offers. Hopefully, they had some turkey or chicken.

"They do, it's offered on the BLT." Someone said from behind. He must have said it out loud. 

Turning slightly to thank the person behind him, as Pax turned back then with the nice backside was gone. Leaving Pax to order next, making a confused noise in the back of his throat, he moved to order his BLT. 

Pax just got a simple turkey BLT with an unsweetened tea, opting to wait by the straws for his food after he paid. Messing with his straw, he glanced around the cozy café. He was looking for the backside he saw in the line and general eye candy as he waited before getting his food. 

Once he got his food, left a tip and gave one last look around, Pax headed back to the office deciding to just eat in the morgue office rather than a lunch rushed café where there was a lot of noise. 


End file.
